Color Void
by imyellincinder
Summary: Based on the Soulmates AU prompt, drabbles with different ships, feel free to request more! For im-queen-of-the-castle, merry late Christmas! I'm so sorry for taking so long. "Your world is colorless until you meet your soul mate..."
1. PyrrhaxJaune

Colored World

Pyrrha Nikos explored Beacon Academy, watching the crowds of students with their respective friends chatting away. She took a deep inhale to quell her nerves, keeping a small general smile. From time to time, peers would exclaim and praise her, but none of them cared to stay in her company. The maroon victor expected this, but it still hurt to be isolated. The wounds were always fresh in her loneliness. Once settled in the main hall, she looked to two loud freshmen. Pyrrha couldn't really tell if they were arguing or being friendly, it seemed to be a mix of both. She recognized one as Weiss Schnee, an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, and the other a fellow freshman with a cloak.

"-and…scraggly over there." She mocked, gesturing a thumb to an armored boy. Her eyes followed the young man, blinking several times before rubbing her face with the back of her hand. Something was off about him, but she couldn't pinpoint it. The other girls dispersed from him to face the stage, but Pyrrha kept staring. His features were for lack of a better word, fading in. She couldn't pin point what was so strange about him and was unable to find the words to describe the world around her in that moment. The red victor looked to her own armor, comparing it to the hair of the boy called Jaune. They were similar but not the same…

* * *

><p>The entrance evaluation was just outside the locker rooms. Pyrrha in that time saw the world in a different light. She kept her focus on Weiss as she suggested teams, but she couldn't help but keep her attention on Jaune. In their interaction, he seemed interested in the Schnee heiress, she wouldn't show her confusion, though.<p>

"It was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you…" The victor replied bashfully. What interested her more was how he spoke _to_ her and not about her previous success and talents. Jaune, without former recognition of her fame treated her as another friend, a comrade, a person.

_Her aim was more precise, even with the long distance. In the Emerald Forest her spear hit with the precision she desired. The wind trajectory allowed it to pierce and rescue the blond boy from his fall._

So why couldn't she take his heart the same way?

* * *

><p>Maybe she was surrounded by so much white she couldn't tell. He tried convincing himself. Or maybe something was wrong and she didn't see what he saw…<p>

Jaune's world was in color, but there was no one to share it with. Upon sight of the Heiress he thought he were fated to, he noticed the red lining inside her dress collar. It had to be, right? His sisters always teased and told him the tales of how fated soulmates met. None of them felt relevant to him, though. Slowly but surely, he began to notice less and less of the variety of hues, only able to focus on red…

At the dance, he watched his teammate walk up the steps to the balcony by herself.

_"I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with - someone who just saw me for me…"_

Why didn't he realize it sooner? Jaune watched her go, unable to respond due to his foolishness.

"J-Jaune…! You didn't have to-!" Her laugh gave him meaning, and he'd spend the rest of their days finding it together.

"Are you gonna stand there, or are we gonna dance?" He smiled broadly, confident and sure.


	2. CinderxRoman

Colors Like Fire

In a desolate side of a town unbeknownst to general public, Cinder Fall sat behind her desk, marking maps and sending messages through her scroll to her trustworthy advocates. She looked to her dull surroundings, thinking she'd be used to it by now. A black and white world wasn't so bad, but sometimes she wished she knew just why her name was what it was. Ashes were black, but could also be grey, she mused, looking at the intricate markings on her sleeves, she was told they were gold. Her own aura was blinding, but certainly couldn't be white.

"Cinder," Emerald knocked. "The Crime Lord is here."

"Send him in." she replied.

* * *

><p>Roman Torchwick flipped a cigar through his fingertips, not exactly in the mood for a drag but another way to ease his nerves. A strange thought crossed his mind about this monochrome world. Walking through the darkened city, his eyes forward and well-adjusted to the dark, he found himself in a contrastingly brighter warehouse. A woman with nearly white hair stood beside a grey-tone man, presumably the two guards The Queen had mentioned.<p>

"Hey kids," he placed his cigar back into his pack. "Where's mom?"

The woman turned to him with a scowl. "Roman Torchwick…" The young man beside her halted her with his arm. "She's in the office. Emerald will take you back."

"A good boy." Roman joked, pushing to piss them both off. Though he didn't show it, he was certain the young man was affected by his snarky remarks. "That confidence will get you killed, dick." murmured the young man under his breath. The crime lord followed the girl towards the office. She glanced back at him before knocking and turning her attention to the door. "Cinder, the Crime Lord is here."

"Send him in."

The door creaked as it turned on its hinges as he approached a bit cautiously. It was then Roman noticed the brown fading from grey on the wooden details, he looked to his gloved hand on the doorknob. Torchwick slid his hand over the dull copper handle, remembering the words of his mother when he was small. She called this a 'blessing', in which fate would have him face his love in the same way she had. He never really cared for the idea, lacking a father figure in his life the Crime Lord wondered if she was truly happy. He'd never know if her world was full of color or not.

Cinder blinked twice when it began, tones of red came first. Her skin and dress faded out of the monochrome and seemed to come to life. The beautiful markings appeared a dull gold, but she knew they would shine with the dust implemented in the sleeves. The brunette's eyes flicked up in surprise to the man at the door. It seemed he was experiencing it a little more slowly. She stood from her desk, inspecting him a little more closely. "Is my door that interesting?" Cinder asked with a small smile, noting the orange hair and red interior of his jacket. Roman turned to her instantly, meeting her eyes. "That's a strange color…" he thought out loud.

"What? Green?"

Cinder realized she was replying with her internal musing, chuckling and shaking her head. "Cinder Fall. What may I call you?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Roman Torchwick…"


End file.
